The Adventures of Mayako and the YYH gang
by MayakoPapoika
Summary: There is a new girl that will be joining the team, the guys think she is just an ordinary girl. But they were wrong.


MayakoPapoika: Hello! And welcome to this very story! I hope you like this very much. As you can see in my profile there is anther story you could check out, but I warn you not to. (It was my first story and it sucks. . You have been warned.) Well anyway, I've had a lot of writing experience to put this story out, and I hope that you all who are reading it love it. Thank you and have a happy reading.

Summary: Mayako is a new member on the guy's team. They think she is an ordinary girl that can kick some ass, but they are wrong. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody except Mayako. She's mine!

"…." Talking  
"_Italics_" Thinking  
.. Next Scene

Inside Koenma's office  
It was a bright and sunny day for our little ruler of the spirit world. The trees were green, the birds singing, the animals playing happily all around outside having the fun in the world. It made Koenma sick. "Damnit all! It's so boring when there are no missions! I can't do anything but paper work!" Koenma let out a soft sigh; he looked up at the ceiling searching for a little entertainment. It was quiet, something he wasn't used to, he was used to hearing the guys on the TV fighting for their lives, giving their all. Since there wasn't any missions he couldn't hear the noises he wanted to hear. It was just plain silence.

After what seemed like hours to Koenma, one of his assistants rushed through the door holding papers. "KOENMA! WE HAVE A MISSION!" "Are you serious! Don't play games with me!" The assistant gave Koenma the papers and smiled. "I'm not playing sir!" _Haha! Hopefully I will get a raise! _Koenma scanned the papers when his eyes suddenly shot open. "Mayako…" _She's still here? I can't believe this! She is the mission! After all these years…I never thought I would see her again. _"Koenma sir?" The assistant stood there blankly wondering what to do. "Get the boys in here. We have a mission."

Over where Yusuke is.  
Yusuke was walking down the street along with his friend Kuwabara. Kuwabara was rushing to get home so that he could watch his TV show, Love Never Dies. Yusuke on the other hand was going to meet Keiko at the movies, hopefully trying to be a better boyfriend for her. The both of then smiled, but soon their smiles would soon turn down when Hiei and Kurama was leaning against the wall with papers in their hands. "Aw damnit! Not anther mission! I was going to the movies with Keiko!" Yusuke says a bit angry. "It can't be helped Yusuke, it seems we are going to have a new member on our team." Kurama states quietly. "Really! I bet it's a guy! He better be stronger than me!" "Everybody is stronger than you Baka." Kuwabara was about to punch Hiei but he missed terribly. Yusuke looked over Kurama's shoulder; his eyes went wide and laughed his heart out. "It's not a guy….IT'S A GIRL!" Kuwabara's eyes sparkled, and then he quickly took the papers from Kurama. "WOW! SHE'S HOT!" "Baka's" "Come on you two, we better find her before Koenma has a fit." Kurama started to walk towards their destination. All of them soon after followed while Kuwabara read the paper aloud. "Name: Mayako Papoika. How to pronounce the name is Mai-ya-ko. Her name was spelled wrong when she was born but didn't mind it at all. You could call her May for short. Age: 1500, but in human years, she is 18. Height: 5'8, Weight: 120 lb, Race: Part Lion, unknown and human." Everyone stopped in their tracked when they herd the Unknown part. "She might be dangerous, maybe that's why Koenma needs her." Yusuke said with his face serious. "Whatever the case, we have to do this mission."

At Mayako's House  
Mayako was in the shower washing herself off of all the dirt she had while her daily training. Her long green hair that hanged all the way down the middle of her back was being washed with such care. "Now I feel sooo refreshed!" She carefully stepped out the shower and walked towards her room. Then the doorbell rang, she sighed and walked straight to the door. She quickly wrapped her towel around herself and opened the door. "Hello! " The guys looked at Mayako and blushed madly. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara's nose began to bleed; they quickly covered their noses. "Well are you going to stand out there in the hot sun? Come on in! " Mayako ran down the hall way to her room and changed into her clothes so that she could meet her guests. Mayako walked out her room and sat on the couch where her hot guests were sitting. (Except Kuwabara) Mayako wore a white shirt that had 'You can make a difference in the world, but staring at my breast inst one of them.' She also had dark blue shorts that were tight. "You can talk anytime you know. " Kurama was one of the first to speak. "We have come for you Mayako." "Oh! I just met you guys and you already know my name! " Hiei was getting a little annoyed and growled. "We came here to get your stupid ass for Koenma." "Who the hell are you calling stupid ass!" Kurama glared at Hiei and looked back at Mayako. "Will you please come with us? He needs to speak with you." "Sure, but as long as you keep shorty away from me." Hiei has just about enough and pulled his Katana out of its sheath, it softly pressed against her neck. "I swear if Koenma didn't need you, I would personally cut your throat, slice your body into tiny pieces and put your body for display." Everyone's eyes went wide; Mayako on the other hand wasn't fazed at all, she just plainly smiled. "Your cute when you're angry." Mayako lightly licked Hiei's cheek. Hiei was completely caught off guard, seeing her chance Mayako swiftly disappeared and appeared behind Hiei, his face was down on the couch and she had his sword in her shirt between her melons. She sat on top of him and smiled. "Your so much fun!" Kurama laughed, as well did Yusuke and Kuwabara. Hiei totally embarrassed got up and took the sword away from Mayako, then jolted out the door. "Shall we go to Koenma's then?"

Short? I think so, well you can't blame me! It's only the first chapter! Well that's the first chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you for reading this story more is still to come.


End file.
